rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kait Dunlap/What a Hairy Mess
Part 2- Rack, NH, US, Dep, Rig, and Old Man had their bodies switched and are now "testing" their new bodies out. (Episode begins with everyone in the lab testing their bodies out) Old Man: (Running) Wow! I haven't been able to run this fast without shortness of breath since I was a young lad! This is great! Rig: (Tries walking but bones crack) Ouch! Old Man, why is your body so cracky? It sounds like popcorn popping when a bone cracks, oh maybe I'm made of popcorn! (Bites herself and yelps) Rig: OW! That hurt and I don't taste like popcorn at all. Dep: How can women wear heels? They giving me blisters and calluses! (Feels the twins moving) US is pregnant? Oh yeah... US: Ugh, this body is too healthy. I actually have energy instead of sugar rush, this sucks. Dep, you better not put healthy stuff in me or else I will beat you up so badly that I'll- Dep: '''It's your body. You don't wanna ruin your perfectness, don't you? '''US: Darn, there's always a catch to beating someone up. (Rack is in front of a fan) Rack: Oh yeah, this feels nice....... NH: Great, now he has my breeze while I have none. I gotta take these demons off! (Takes pants off; Everyone stops and gags) Old Man: Put your pants back on, young man! NH: Ugh. (Puts pants back on) NH: Now I can't have a breeze without you guys being grossed out about it. Rack: You know NH, you should of told me about this a LONG time ago. NH: Will you stop bragging about how great my body is? It's making me body sick. Rack: Nope. Hm...actually, now that I have this breeze, I'm gonna do something I wouldn't have done in the past, except for one time. Be EVIL! See ya suckas. (Rack runs out of the lab) Old Man: (Stops running) I sure am hungry after running around. OH PIE! (Eats Rig's scrap pie) Old Man: This actually is good pie! Rig: Can I have some? Old Man: No! Rig: Aw.... Dep: Well, I better go back to MY office, to sit in MY seat, and create MY "butt groove" on MY seat. Goodbye. (Dep walks out) Dep: (From outside) Dep, follow me! US: Ugh, he is so bossy. I wasn't like this to him. (US follows Dep and it's just NH, Rig, and Old Man left in the lab) Old Man: If you need me, I'm gonna go run outside. (Old Man runs outside) NH: Rig, do you wanna go with me to get 2 new pods? Rig: Sure. (NH walks out of the lab and Rig is slowly walking) NH: Ugh, nevermind! Stay here until I come back! Rig: (Frowning) Fine. (Scene goes to Rack coming out of a store wearing a gold earring, sunglasses, and a leather jacket) Rack: Evil outfit, check. Evil smile, (Smiles evilly) check. And evil laugh. (Lightning flashes behind him as he clears his throat and laughs/howls) MUHAHAHAHA-RRHHOOOO! Check! ???: (Female voice) Why hello there. You must be from out of town. Rack: Who's there? (Kait walks out of a alleyway) Kait: Say, you look alot like a old friend of mine, NH. Rack: He WAS my pet but now I have his body and now I'm evil. Kait: (Thinking) With this new guy, I can "date" him, ask him his secrets, then I will dump him and I will use his secrets against him and ruin his and NH's reputation! ''(''Talking) Well, what's your name? Rack: R-rack. Kait: Rack huh? What about RH? Rack: I like that, RH. Has a ring to it. Kait: Well, RH..(Wags her tail so it tickles Rack's nose and Rack's tail start to wag) How about we go out? Maybe take a stroll on a beach or a park? Rack: (Hearts around his head) Sure. (Rack puts his arm on Kait's shoulder and they walk to the beach; Scene goes to NH walking downtown) NH: Now I just gotta go to the store, get those 2 pods, and switch me and Rack back before he does something he and I will regret! (NH goes into a store called "The Evil Genius Store" and he goes to the counter where a guy is sleeping) NH: Hello there fellow evil genius. (The guy wakes up and stares at NH) Guy: Who are you? NH: I'm NH, I'm just in a puny human's body since I bought some of those transporting pods you have and they work very well with switching bodies as you can see. But my dim-witted companion pressed the wrong button and now the pods are destroyed so if I can get two more, that would be lovely. Guy: Can I see some ID? NH: Why, of course. (NH gives him a card with a picture of him and his name) Guy: Sorry sir but since the picture isn't you, I'm gonna ask you to leave. NH: What?! I specfically told you I am NH and my body got switched! Guy: Dude, I've heard that story many times now get out. NH: Make me. (The guy picks NH up by his shirt and throws him into the street) NH: You'll pay for this! (NH gets up and a nurse walks up to him) Nurse: Rack! There you are! I've been looking for you and Old Man everywhere. Come on, since we can't find him for some reason, we've assigned you a new person to take care of. NH: Oh no, no, no, no, no. You got the wrong idea. I'm his pet trapped in his body, I am not taking care of smelly old people! Nurse: I know it sucks caring for them but we gotta do it anyway. Come on. (The nuse grabs NH's hand and drags him to the retirement home while NH struggles to break free; Scene goes to Dep sitting in US' chair eating chips while US mops the place) Dep: I want this place spotless before the day is done. After this, you get to dust all the spider webs in all corners, then paint this room a light blue, then vacumn, then do my dry-cleaning, then- US: This is boring! Can't I go watch TV and eat pizza? Dep: No! I get to be the lazy one and you get to be the busy one. US: That's not fair. Dep: Life isn't fair. Now get back to work! US: ....Not even one chip? Dep: No! OH, and now I'm gonna make a new law. Starting right now, everyone but me is to be put on a all fruit and vegetable diet, anyone who refuses gets sent straight to jail. US: I hate healthy stuff! Dep: '''Do you wanna be put in jail with a hideous orange jumpsuit? '''US: No. Dep: Exactly, now get mopping! (Scene goes to Rack and Kait sitting on a bench and watch the sunset) Kait: Beautiful sunset, huh? Rack: Yep, sure is. Kait: You know, this is a perfect moment to talk about ourselves. How about we share......secrets? Rack: Secrets? I have none. Kait: Are you sure? Rack: '''Yeah.... '''Kait: Does NH have any secrets then? Rack: I don't know. And I don't care. Wait, I don't think you told me what your name is. Kait: Its Kait, don't wear it out. Rack: KAIT? You're the wolf who tried to take NH away from me! Kait: (Mumbling) Dang, I thought he forgot that. (Out loud) But I've changed. Rack: Yeah right! I know what your doing! Your trying to get me to give you secrets so you can use them and ruin me and NH's reputations! Kait: (Baffled) But.....but.... Rack: I'm out of here, see ya! (Rack gets up and walks away and Kait is staring at him with wide eyes which are twitching) Kait: He figured it out..HE FIGURED IT OUT! (Starts running around) HE FOILED ME! HE FOILED ME! (A tranquilizer dart is seen shotting her in the butt and she falls asleep; a animal control officer is seen coming out of the shadows) Animal Control Officer: Crazy mutts. (He puts a sleeping Kait in his van and drives away; Scene goes to Old Man running in the backyard) Category:Blog posts